Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A technology for an image forming apparatus thermally fixing a toner image formed by electrophotography has been known which determines the fixing temperature in a fixing device based on the amount of colorant (hereinafter, called a toner amount) applied onto recording paper. In recent years, a technology has been known which measures the toner application amount with high accuracy for control for an optimum fixing temperature so that fixing failure due to an insufficient fixing temperature can be prevented, and, at the same time, fixing in an over-temperature can be inhibited for reduction of power consumption.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-55747 discloses a technology, which, in a case where page editing/printing is performed, such as a case where a plurality of pages is aggregated into one page, a toner application amount is measured for each division region on recording paper so that control for an optimum fixing temperature can be executed.